Dreamers
by EOCGHCFAN
Summary: Ok this is my second story. I hope that you enjoy this one as well. I actually think it is better. Not as long but still good. I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lie To Me although I wish I did.


Dream a little dream.  
One shot.  
This is something that has been in the back of my mind for a while.  
Cal finds Gillian in her office asleep.

It was late one night at the Lightman group. Cal closed his laptop, grabbed his key then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He got to the hall way and he heard a noise. Cal thought everyone has left for the day. He heard it again only this time he heard it more clearly. It was Gillian and she was screaming Cal's name. So he rushes to her office to see what was wrong. Only there was nothing wrong. Gillian was sleeping on her couch. Her hand by her crotch area and she was sweating. So Cal thought she was having a nightmare. Then she yelled out his name again.  
"Cal"  
"Oh My God Cal, don't stop"  
Not knowing what he should do, Cal scratches his head and decides to wake her up.  
"Gillian...Gillian...Gillian! Wake up."  
It startles Gillian until she comes to and finds its only Cal. After a flashback of her dream plays in her head, she blushes and asks Cal what he was still doing at the office.  
"I could ask you the same thing, darling".  
Even though he had a pretty good idea and trying not to smile he asks Gillian what she was dreaming about.  
"Cal, that's none of ur business".  
"Love, it becomes my business when you are screaming my name and pretty much playing with yourself". He wiggles his eyebrows at her.  
Gillian tries to deny any of it but its a waste of time and she knows it. Cal sits his coat on the back of one of Gillian's chairs and throws his keys on her desk. He walks over to the couch where she was laying down and sits beside her.  
"I heard you crying out my name so I came in to make sure you didn't hurt yourself but I can see your definitely not hurt."  
He then scoots closer to her and she can't help but turn her head away in guilt.  
"Its alright love, you may continue. I promise it'll be like I was never here."  
In that moment something inside Gillian snapped.  
"Well then we have a problem don't we Cal? I want you here."  
Cal couldn't control his urges and leans over and pushes her onto her back. Gillian reaches down between them and starts rubbing the already bulging erection. Cal looks her in the eye and asks her "Are you sure about this?" Without a word having been said Gillian kisses Cal and then looks back into his eyes and immediately Cal knew the answer to his own question. Gillian stood up as Cal watched her undo the buttons on her shirt. Once she got it off her shoulders she let the shirt fall to the floor and started working on the skirt button. Standing almost naked in front of Cal she waves a single finger at him telling him to come to her. So he does as he's told and Gillian gets down on her knees to undo the buttons on Cal's jeans. When she's done she pulls both the jeans and his boxer briefs down around her ankles and he steps out of the puddle of clothing there. Gillian then pulls his shirt off over his head. Gillian makes Cal sit back down as he finishes taking off the rest of the few clothes she wearing. Then she stratles his lap moving her hips so that she rubbing his cock with her vagina. Then she pushes up slightly and grab his cock and put the tip of his penis at her entrance then slowly lowers herself on him. Then she hears a low growl from the back of Cal's throat. She moves her hip in a rhythm that drives Cal crazy. He knew if he didn't do something and quick he wasn't gonna last long. And without ever withdrawing him self from her he rolls her over to where Gillian is lying on her back. He starts kissing the path between Gillian's boobs then he found his way to the rosey red nipple. Taking it in his mouth it made her moan his name and arch her back. Gillian manages to speak.  
"Cal, make me cum."  
That was all he could take. He started to thrust into her with all the passion and fierceness that has been built up after all these years. Find his rhythm Gillian stated to feel her blood boiling and knew she was about to climax and after a few more thrust she did. Cal felt the walls contract around him and he joined her in the ecstasy filled climax. Cal kissed Gillian before getting off her and sitting up. Gillian sat up next to him and kissed him as they sat there. Cal broke apart and asked Gillian "Was that as good as your dream?"  
"BETTER!"  
Cal looked and her and said "pinch me, I must be the dreamer now".  
Gillian looked at him and just gave him a light little smile.


End file.
